perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
P9P
The P9P is a popular pistol featured in Perfect Dark Zero and was the signature weapon of Joanna Dark for some time. Summary The Maas P9P is a semi-automatic pistol with a nine round magazine. It uses the .45 ACP round, making it more damaging than standard pistols. It features no external hammer. Commercially available, the P9P is a very reliable pistol. It is easily modified for attachments. It is ideal for infiltration missions, as it is the only pistol in Perfect Dark Zero that can be fitted with a suppressor. The P9P has a tertiary function: the flashlight, thus making it the only pistol in Perfect Dark Zero with a tertiary function. Advantages The P9P is an accurate and damaging pistol. It has sufficient range and includes a telescopic sight. As a suppressable pistol, it is a very ideal weapon for stealth missions, although the DW-P5 and FAC-16 are better substitutes later on. Disadvantages This pistol does have a small magazine which is emptied fairly quickly, even though the P9P doesn't have the fast fire rate of the Falcon. Additionally, the P9P isn't as accurate as the Falcon, but still more accurate than the MagSec 4, which has a better zoom and damage output. Usage Joanna Dark initially uses this as her primary weapon for a number of years. In Initial Vector, it is the first pistol she purchases when she goes out on her own. In Second Front, Joanna uses the P9P for the majority of her missions. The Carrington Institute outfits its combat units with this as a backup weapon, as does dataDyne. Leland Shaw was known to possess a custom P9P with a titanium slide. Mission Appearances Perfect Dark Zero This weapon appears in every level, minus the last one. Normally, anyone armed with a weapon may pull out the P9P upon being disarmed. * Datacore Demolition * Nightclub Stakeout * Subway Retrieval * Rooftops Escape * Mansion Infiltration * Laboratory Rescue * River Extraction * Trinity Infiltration * Trinity Escape * Jungle Storm * Temple Surveillance * Outpost Rescue * Bridge Assault Perfect Dark: Initial Vector At the start of Chapter 16 Jo manages to buy one after running from the Institute. Its lack of major appearance in Perfect Dark is seemingly summed up by the fact that by Initial Vector, it became a gun in short demand. Nobody wanted it anymore. Perfect Dark: Second Front * In Chapter 8, Leland Shaw has it underneath the table when Chun Fan comes to speak to him in the bar. When he pulls it from under the table a little later, it is described as the fancier model with a titanium slide. * In Chapter 27, Jonathan Steinberg, along with Anita Velez and the rest of his team, are equipped with silenced P9Ps as well as suppressed Fairchilds. * In Chapter 30, Shaw uses his custom P9P to shoot Steinberg twice in the chest shortly before he takes Cassandra De Vries' personal assistant Gabrielle Shephard hostage. * The P9P makes its last appearance in Chapter 31 when Shaw makes a half-hearted attempt to get his P9P shortly before Joanna kills him. Trivia * This weapon is based on the Walther P99, James Bond's preferred firearm when the character was portrayed by Pierce Brosnan. * In several cut-scenes of Perfect Dark Zero, Joanna is seen multiple times wielding a P9P stripped of its scope, flashlight, and silencer, as well as its black finish (as seen to the right). * When on the ground, the P9P has its silencer on. When in use, though, the silencer can be attached or detached. * The P9P makes the same firing sound as Jack Carver's Falcon .357 when he uses it to execute Harland Doyle at the end of the original Far Cry. Appearances * Perfect Dark Zero * Perfect Dark: Initial Vector * Perfect Dark: Second Front ---- Category:Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Zero Weapons